Entangled
by borntoflyhigh
Summary: [AU] Oliver and Eugene Davis had a perfectly good life chasing criminals around the world as private detectives. Legend says that there wasn't a case that the genius twins couldn't solve. However what legend didn't mention was the murder, the separation, the drastic change of roles, the underground world and...Taniyama Mai. Enjoy everyone!
1. The Very Beginning

**'Prologue'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, okay?!**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story 'Entangled' for which the inspiration came from the 'Artemis Fowl' series, however I assure you that the plot is one of complete difference from the books. Inspired partially by Taylor Swift's song 'Haunted' which helped complete the whole idea, the credits to the plot lines belong to my siblings, so yes I don't even own the plot. Loser me...**

**Summary: [AU] 'It all started with a misconception, a simple bullet which went astray, a simple word that changed their worlds; but what happens when two worlds collide and a whole new era of betrayals, lies and mistakes begins. Oliver Davis wants nothing more than world domination and to bury his brother's dead body which is at unknown whereabouts, Masako Hara is out for revenge...Eugene Davis, thinks his brother is dead, lying dead somewhere and Mai Taniyama wishes for an extraordinary life in the fairy realm. Now they all are caught up in a web and chances of survival run low. After all, they were entangled by fate.**

**Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Drama, Action.**

* * *

"_...You are a murderer. As long as you can solve the case then nothing else matters right? And if anyone happens to die in the process it's just an acceptable loss!..." _Taniyama Mai – Ghost Hunt anime. Episode: 17.

* * *

**'General POV'**

It was as if time had sped up for that particular moment...as if fate was impatient, on the edge, wanting it to happen, as if everything around him had faded to nothingness, the only existent things in the world were him, the gun he held and the man it hit. Nothing else was allowed to enter his brain, he didn't even blink his eye, he didn't even shout, for somewhere along that moment it got strangled in his throat. He was frozen, rooted to the spot, lost in his subconscious, as if he was dead.

No...the whimpers from the man that just fell to the ground and his own harsh pants were the only sounds that his brain allowed to echo around as if tormenting him, punishing him and it was working; he felt tormented, he felt haunted. Haunted by the cries of the man, the crimson liquid that pooled around him, the stiff hand on his shoulder, the harsh pants, the agony, pain, the fresh horror.

It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault, he hadn't wanted to hit him, not the Inspector, no, no it was supposed to be the criminal, not Inspector Hara, not him.

"Noll." The mere whisper from his reflection set his brain working as it absorbed the whole situation, his mind replayed each moment acutely, it was as if the tapes of a movie were being re-winded and that finally got his conscience to get a grip on the situation. He couldn't let the Inspector die, no, he couldn't; Inspector Hara couldn't die because of his mistake. He felt his feet move rapidly towards the fallen body, felt his being come to life as the wind tore past him, reminding him of his mistake.

Nobody would die tonight. He couldn't allow it, nobody would die because of him.

Oliver Davis fell to his knees beside the agonized man who moaned as the bullet tore through his body and blood poured out of the wound. The gun was still in his hands as he cradled the head of the Inspector, mumbling to him that everything would be alright but both of them knew that tonight he would die. He would die, there was no coming back. The criminal just stared at them both and then yelped as if he had just discovered something, running away and Oliver made no attempt to go after him...he could go to Hell for all he cared now, his sole concentration was to keep the Inspector going till the ambulance would come.

"Sir." He murmured, trying to get the man to open his eyes. "Please don't die, not yet the ambulance will be here...just-"

"Oliver." The man rasped as his eyes fluttered close, the gun in Oliver's hand had moved unconsciously and was dangerously close to his temple but Oliver paid the gun no heed, he needed to keep the dying man alive.

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault, please don't die, your family needs you, your wife, your daughter-"

"Oliver." The man's agonized smile made his stomach churn in guilt. "You are a good man."

Silence...stifling, suffocating.

"Father?"

_No..._

He knew that voice, Oliver recognized it and it made his eyes go wide, what was she doing here, she wasn't supposed to be here...had she followed him and Gene? No that couldn't be, that couldn't be.

"Oliver?" The feminine voice shook with astonishment and horror and Oliver knew that the burden was already pushing him down. He didn't need her to worsen the situation, so he went for the easiest way.

"Gene, take Miss Hara to her house. She shouldn't be here at this time, take her back."

Gene moved towards Masako but she didn't budge, her eyes were wide and full of tears as she saw her lifeless father in Oliver's hand but the next thing she noticed started it all, began the game. She saw the gun in his hand and her mind processed the whole situation, resting on the worst of conclusions.

"You killed him." Her voice was laced with disgust, black bangs hiding her eyes from view. "You killed him..."

"Masako please try to understand, Noll didn't do anything, your father accidentally moved in the way, he wanted to shoot-" Gene reasoned but she didn't hear a thing, except her own misery raging into a storm inside her.

"You killed him..."

He didn't answer, he couldn't answer, he couldn't hear anything or feel anything except the warm blood that covered his pale hands and the gun that he held. The next words she screamed, however did leave an imprint on his mind, a strong mark, a scar.

"You are a murderer. Oliver." Disgust, anger and hatred was all he heard. "You murdered my father."

* * *

On the same day a fifteen year old girl sat beside her parent's grave, sipping tea from a plastic cup and talking to the breeze that ruffled her short brown hair.

"You know Mom and Dad, Monk-san protects me, he even asked the authorities to let me live with him and Aya-chan, they're so nice and they treat me as if I'm like them. It's good to live with them."

She folded her legs and comfortably sat on the ground, sighing heavily.

"I miss you, it's been five years since you both died, at first it was hard but now I'm all grown up, next year I'll be starting a new class and they'll let me study in the academy, it's hard you know to merge with them although they're like me but then again I'm human so it does make a difference but it's a secret, Bou-san told me that I shouldn't tell anyone that I'm not a fairy."

She smiled to herself and whispered tenderly as if to assure her parents of her well-being.

"So don't worry, I'm all fine and I promise to keep visiting both of you, 'k? Take care both of you, I'll be going now or Yasu will send out a whole search team to find me, I swear that guy has more brains than anyone in the fairy realm and no he does not have wings, if I hadn't known better I'd say he was a human, a college student." Standing up, she giggled childishly, trying to hide the pain in her heart as she waved them both goodbye, not even waiting for them to reply.

They couldn't reply, could they? Her heart ached as she paced down the street, clutching the bag tightly, they were dead after all and there was no coming back after death, nothing of the sort.

Only hope remained in Mai's heart...

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone, I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I'm finished with Click's chapter :-)**


	2. Of Pasts, Tales and Misconceptions

**Chapter 1: 'Of Pasts, Tales and Misconceptions.'**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Ghost Hunt which just makes me one of the most pathetic people on Planet Earth, I mean why didn't I think up of it-**

**Yasu: You were supposed to update on 'Click' especially since it was my darling Bou-san's turn!**

**Naru: I cannot handle anymore of your rubbish.**

**Mai: Oh come on Naru, this story just might be great!**

**Gene: Well yeah, it is Noll, since she's going to use us as toys and experiment all her mental thoughts and feelings on us. Simply put, she's going to take advantage of our impotent nature.**

**Naru: That's why I was against being the male lead character *sigh*...can't you just leave me alone?**

**Me: No, I can't and I'm going to experiment as much as I want, just get back to the story. Thanks for the reviews everybody! I loved them. Keep reading/reviewing/favoriting/ following! On to the story :-)**

* * *

"_The best way to keep from falling victim to a trickster is to make sure you know all of the trickster's secrets." _Shibuya Kazuya/Naru. Ghost Hunt anime, Episode:10

* * *

**General POV**

"The plan..." He swiveled the black leather chair to face the people seated around the round, wooden desk. "The plan, ladies and gentlemen is world domination. Complete control over the universe, matchless power, uncountable wealth and fame."

Murmurs rang around the room as the people whispered amongst themselves, many were impressed yet many were skeptical. World domination was a dream of theirs and just looking at their dreams so closely seemed so unrealistic, so far away. Human nature, he concluded, was strange, it desired impossible things and when it was given, greed would arise and that would end all further ambitions.

"Shibuya-san with all due respect, I doubt this would work, a computer chip, fairy realms, coded languages, ancient secrets; are you leading us to a fairy tale or the road to supremacy?"

A man on the far end of the table, raised his hand and spoke up challenging his master-plan. Internally, Kazuya scoffed, worthless people; those who did not believe in extraordinary things were the foolish ones, sometimes the most incredible of secrets was the simplest of things.

"Eido-san." He spoke up, leaning back in his seats and slipping the charming facade over his bitter, cynical thoughts. "Indeed it may seem incredulous to you but I have visible proof, a video tape, if you will allow Lin to play it..."

"There's no such thing as a fairy world, what do you think of us Shibuya? We are criminal masterminds not artists or writers, this is money we're talking about stop frolicking in your useless imagi...imagination..." Another man, plump like a beach ball, spat out as if he was disgusted by his plan but thanks to Lin's glare, he quickly shut his mouth. Having a bodyguard like Lin Koujo who had sharp black eyes and evil emanating personality helped a lot on meetings with pumpkins like these.

"Takada-san, let me rephrase my earlier statement. I have visible proof, a footage showing the chip." He laced his hands together after motioning for Lin to play it. "I have also the name and face of the fairy who possesses it, thanks to a friend of mine we were able to track down the fairy and we have full track on her activities. Please watch the video and save the mockery for the end."

Lin switched the video on and blinked when the image flickered to life, Kazuya had been watching the fairy since he had come to know of her possessing the chip, Lin had observed him watching one tape again and again as if desperate. He was indeed desperate, he had lost his brother in a car accident and had nothing to hold on to except his intelligence which he had been using since the past year to locate this chip and be the most dominating person on this world. Oliver Davis or Kazuya Shibuya, as he was known amongst criminal masterminds, was a seventeen year old genius whose current ambition was to rule the world, he had almost no friends, lived in a mansion, was rich and famous, thanks to the two months he spent modeling in important fashion shows but was nevertheless an extraordinary teen. Aloof, intelligent and with power that nobody held.

Lin didn't know about the past of his principal, he had been hired by the boy as personal assistant and bodyguard, he never disclosed his previous life except the fact that his twin, Eugene had died in a car crash while he had survived. So, Lin had never bothered to prod on Kazuya's past at all, somethings were better off as a secret, he decided and just focused on the screen.

The image was blurred at first and then it slowly cleared, showing a wide classroom, stacked with students or fairies who looked like normal students. The scene showed a class going on with the teacher taking attendance when suddenly the camera image showed a girl with cropped, brown hair, doe-like eyes that matched the hair color hair and a creamy complexion who was staring at the camera pensively.

"Has she seen it?" One of the women put a hand to her mouth and directed a glance at Kazuya. "Has she noticed the camera."

"No." The flat response was relieving. "She's merely staring, I'd like to add that I've monitored her activities and she is extremely stupid, incapable of any smartness."

Few snorted while others chuckled at the teen's calm response and that gave him the cue to continue.

"Mai Taniyama." He pointed to the girl. "She is an elf and she has the chip and I'm guessing that she's unaware of it's importance."

"Oh!" Takada-san guffawed. "Kill 'er boy, she's a klutz by the looks of it."

He smirked insolently and flashed a charming yet fake smile at the screen, towards the girl as if silently scoffing and challenging her worth.

"No, we don't kill her." The people impatiently started talking amongst themselves once again before he coughed and smirked haughtily.

"We kidnap her, we kidnap Taniyama Mai."

_This was going to be interesting. Extremely interesting..._

* * *

"In today's world, humans perceive us as creatures of extraordinary, mythical and strange powers. They think of us to be some creatures distinguished from them in all senses, ranging from physical features to mental capabilities. This, however is wrong..."

Mai looked up from her doodling and examined the other students around her, nobody was listening to the teacher and from what she could gather some girls behind her were whispering excitedly, fawning over a poster from some magazine. A human magazine, she noticed and snorted to herself.

"Oh my God, I swear he is too handsome! I fainted at the pic and had it framed for my room." A piercing whisper and silent squeal could be heard from the row behind her and Mai sighed, shaking her head. A sudden unease grew in her stomach and she pushed her hair behind her ear, this had been the fortieth time this week, the feeling of being watched...no...pierced by someone's gaze, stalked and she hated it.

"Even though he retired a long time ago, he still looks as good-looking as he was when he was sixteen. I wonder why he didn't pursue modeling, I heard they were offering him loads of human money for that!"

_Oh please...give me a break._

"Kazuya-_kun_ is too handsome, I mean come on how come he never got a role for some movie, humans are stupid."

_Kazuya? Where have I heard that name again?_

"Taniyama, can you please rephrase my lecture, that is if you are done with day-dreaming?"

The voice of the professor had an instant affect, no voice could be heard and the girls behind Mai had worn the most sombre of expressions, stuffing the magazine inside the desk. The only sound to be heard was Mai's clumsy movement as she scraped back her chair and stumbled to her feet, blushing a deep red. Giggles accompanied her movement and she stared at her feet.

"Sensei...I – you said that humans..."

"Keep standing for a while Taniyama, I've seen you dozing off too may times, so as I was saying that we are extremely similar to humans, both in physical and mental ways, except the fact that we are much more advanced than Mud-people who run after money." The teacher paused and pinned a large chart to the board. "For example -"

"Hey that's Tinker-Bell!" One of the students yelled, excitedly. "It's her from that human movie about fairies!"

Akuto-sensei grimaced and shot the poor student a fierce look.

"Amiko, if you pay more attention to Trigonometrical Ratios instead of human rubbish, I believe your grades will increase dramatically."

"Hai, sensei."

"So, yes this is Tinker-Bell..." He pointed at the chart which depicted a zoomed image of the fairy, waving and smiling widely. "This is an utterly incorrect depiction of fairies, I say it's a shame to imagine us dumb like her."

A lot of gasps ensued from the room and Mai found herself getting redder, he was insulting humans, he was insulting humans...

"Do we have wings?" He asked. "Do we have wings Taniyama?"

"No."

The teacher smiled victoriously and put an untidy cross on Tinker Bell's wings using the black marker.

"Do we wear such ridiculous outfits? Do we Taniyama?"

"No..."

He smirked again and crossed the green dress, turning back to Mai, still wearing that infuriating smile.

"And do we need to fly? Or are we so small in size that humans have to squint at us?"

"No, sir..."

"Aha." The teacher clapped. "My dear elves, brownies, dwarfs and centaurs; we are like humans, and allow me to say that we are even better, we are intelligent, we are the most successful race better than those on land. Humans are stupid, greedy and everything that points towards derogation. Do you hear me? Humans are worthless-"

"I apologize for interrupting sensei." She had had enough, how dare he insult humans. "But humans are good, they use their hearts and they are not all that you give them credit for! They are much better than us."

"Oh really?"

"You can't force judgment on anybody at all, not unless you know what's happening to them, do you know what happens to humans? They die, they're not immortal like us! They have their own lives to live! Don't blame them because of their imperfection." She gripped the desk for support and felt the previous adrenaline drain out of her body as her speech ended.

"And." The teacher simply chuckled, sitting down. "How did you know all this!?"

"Because...because...because..." She stuttered, her power having left her, she couldn't tell them why, she couldn't...because...because...

The class erupted in laughter and Mai wanted to melt in a puddle, she couldn't even face the teacher now, Bou-san had given her a chance to study at such a school and here she was, throwing the money spent on her educational expenses out of the window. Why did she burst like that, how could she do this?! Bou-san was the Chief Inspector of the Fairy Police and was an elf in reality, however his tall height and human features showed no signs of being any magical creature. She wanted to be smart like him didn't she she wanted to master the paranormal didn't she, then why was she fighting with her sensei?

"So how did you gather knowledge on humans like that, Miss Taniyama?"

"I am sorry sensei, I just thought, that because...because...I am..."

"You are?" He prodded and the last thought that echoed in Mai's brain before she slumped into the chair at sensei's motion, was simple, short and the answer to Mr. Akuto's sarcastic questioning.

_Because she was a human herself..._

* * *

"I messed up big time Ayako-chan!" She groaned, leaning her head on the table and closing her eyes. "I was just angry that he kept insulting humans and I think he has some sorta grudge against me."

A bowl of cereal was placed before her as Ayako patted Mai's head, cooing softly to the frustrated girl. Ayako's long red hair swished as she quickly sat next to her

"Aww...honey it's alright if you mess up a bit, I'm glad that you stand up for your beliefs, that's the best thing."

"But Ayako! Bou-san spends his money on feeding and educating me and here I am being ungrateful."

Ayako was Bou-san's housekeeper and his closest friend, she lived with them and was like a motherly figure to Mai, a refuge from all the problems she faced in this realm.

"Mai, don't make it sound like Houshou is putting a debt on you, just relax!"

"But what if I had blurted out that I was human! That would destroy Bou-san's respect! Wouldn't it?"

Ayako's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the girl, thinking quietly.

"Well yes, that's dangerous indeed, but I wouldn't care. So just eat this and go to sleep, everything will be alright in the morning."

"But-"

"Tomorrow Houshou is going to take you to meet Yasu, his family arranged some sort of dinner for you, so just go rest and don't worry too much about school. You are smart anyways"

"Umm and Ayako?" Mai put a finger to her lips. "Do you know anyone from the human world named Kazuya?"

It mus have been Mai's imagination but a small, fond smile upturned the corners of Ayako's mouth.

"Yeah, did you forget Mai? He's the human criminal that Houshou is after..."

_Eh? Really...so the girls must be talking about some other Kazuya. Someone young and handsome, not a criminal mastermind, right?_

Mai sighed and skipped off the stool, heading towards her room, the uneasy feeling returned again as she slipped under the covers. Someone was watching her, no more like trying to follow her and her heart told her that tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

And little did she know that her heart screamed the truth.

* * *

"And where in the name of God were you Madoka?" The blue-eyed teenager looked up from the file he was reading and turned his attention towards the said person.

The pink-hair woman named Madoka giggled girlishly and sat on the chair.

"I was on a date."

"Hn." He nodded, taking off his reading glasses. "Who are you dating and did I tell you that Kazuya Shibuya sent me an ultimatum to back off my plan to enter the fairy realm, I mean does that guy think I'll let him win. That loser."

"Really? He's an idiotic, old man. By the way I'm dating a certain Lin Koujo, he's so cool, you should totally meet him!"

"Fine, Madoka can you please arrange a call with Shibuya, that man needs a lesson, the nerve of the cad when I finally broke the computer chip's code."

"Sure and oh Gene-"

"It's Kazuma, don't call me Gene in public Madoka."

"Masako's here to meet you, she says that she's arranged the mourning ceremony for Noll's death." Madoka quicly covered her mouth, appalled at mentioning the death of his twin so casually.

Hurt slipped in the eyes of Eugene Davis at the mention of his dead brother and all he could do was look away and stare out of the glass window.

"It's been a year since he died in that car accident." He murmured. "And I miss him...a lot."

* * *

**Love you all, thanks for reading, review please :-)**

**-borntoflyhigh-**


End file.
